Retour au premier Ordre du Phénix
by sassou47160
Summary: Remus, Tonks, Harry et Sirius sont renvoyés au temps du premier Ordre du Phénix, comment vont-ils faire face à leurs doubles curieux et jeunes, un foyer en guerre, un bébé Harry et aussi répondre à des questions qui pourraient affecter leur avenir! De plus comment faire pour que Remus et Tonks admettent leur sentiments. Traduction de Back to the first order
1. Chapter 1: Sirius qu'as tu fait?

Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire que je suis en train de traduire. C'est la premier fois que je traduit une histoire alors j'espère que cela vous plaira.

L'histoire original est Back to the first order de SiriuslyLoopyDora.

DISCLAIMER: Rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sirius qu'as-tu fait ?

Remus, Tonks, Harry et Sirius étaient tous assis à une table du Square Grimmaurd avec un air maussade. Pour faire court, ils se sont fait virer de la réunion car apparemment ils sont trop enfantins. Ce n'est pas enfantin quand il s'agit de jeter des bombes de fumier sur Snape. Et maintenant, à cause de cette farce tous les quatre s'ennuient à mourir.

-« Mooooooony » gémit Sirius « je m'ennuie ».

-« Je le sais Sirius, on s'ennuie tous ! Que diriez-vous de faire quelque chose ? Répondit Remus. Il était de mauvaise humeur. La pleine lune est seulement dans quelques jours et il a sérieusement besoin de faire quelque chose.

-« Que diriez-vous d'aller regarder dans toutes les pièces, je parie qu'il y a des tas de choses que nous n'avons pas vus, ou d'aller nous attaquer à l'étage 'épouvantard' ! Propose Tonks

Même si elle ne s'ennuie pas à regarder Remus elle voulait aussi faire quelque chose.

-« Sirius, pourquoi diable as-tu gardé un étage 'épouvantard' ? » Demanda Harry, en sachant les horreur en lesquels ils pouvaient se transformer.

-« Pour le plaisir … C'est hilarant quand Kreattur passe, et qu'il commence à pleurer parce qu'il se transforme en ma mère et qui lui dit 'part' _(ndt : j'ai essayé de traduire au mieux cette phrase)_ Sirius se mit à rire de sa propre plaisanterie, faisant trembler tous son corps.

-« Eh bien, je ne vais pas rester assise ici, je vais faire quelque chose » dit Tonks et tout le monde la suivie dans une chambre avec les lettres RAB sur la porte.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas… C'est la chambre de Reg » dit Sirius en se pressant devant la porte afin que personne ne puisse passer, même si il savait très bien que la porte était verrouillée.

-« Regarde-moi » Les cheveux roses chewing-gum de Tonks tournèrent à un rouge ardent quand elle a poussé Sirius que c'est retrouver sur les fesses, il a regardé avec précaution vers le haut. Sirius eu un regard confus quand il remarqua avec quelle force sa cousine le poussa.

Tonks dit un rapide sort pour ouvrir la porte et tous se précipitèrent dedans.

-« Par la barbe de merlin ! » c'était tous ce que Remus pouvait dire, les autres étaient sans voix. Toute la pièce était pleine d'affiches, d'article de journaux et de bannières de Serpentard. Ils savaient tous que Regulus était un mangemort mais aucun d'eux ne savait à quel point il aimé ses idées. Sur les affiches ont pouvait lire les titres comme « mort d'un né-moldue » et « Vous-savez-qui frappe à nouveau ».

-« Sirius, j'ai le sentiment que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup ton frère » Remarqua Harry

Le visage de Sirius était devenu laid. Il avait un air renfrogné, que si possible il aurait tué quelqu'un _(ndt : je ne sais pas trop comment traduire cette phrase donc j'ai fait au mieux)_.

Dégouté par la pensée que son petit frère était un mangemort, Sirius détourna les yeux.

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire à son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il détesté sa famille, mais Sirius avait toujours eu l'espoir que Regulus ne tourne pas comme eux. Mais il l'a fait et Sirius avait honte de ça, même si tout le monde pense que c'est un meurtrier, il ne l'est pas et ne le sera jamais. Il poussa sa frange brune hors de ses yeux verts et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Sirius lui sourit en retour.

En recherchant dans la pièce, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose qui brillait sous le lit. Il se baissa pour le récupérer, Tonks sur ses épaules qui regardé avec curiosité.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'objet avec curiosité.

Elle était petite et dorée, elle ressemblait à un retourneur de temps, mais ce ne pouvait pas en être un car les mots gravé autour disait '_Vous devez essayer de changer votre passé, sans affecter l'avenir, le soleil se lèvera et tombera jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez la bonne_… _Apprenez ce que vous voulez.'_

A présent, Remus et Sirius étaient venu se joindre à eux dans l'exploration de la salle et regardèrent l'objet. Sirius fut le premier à se rendre compte de quoi il s'agissait.

-« Oh mon dieu, c'est un guérisseur de temps. C'est super, super rare. Comment Reg a-t-il obtenu l'un d'eux ? Dit Sirius avec étonnement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'un guérisseur de temps ? » Demanda Tonks.

-« C'est comme un retourneur de temps, mais au lieu des règles comme 'vous n'avez pas le droit d'être vu' vous pouvez vous montrer car les gens ne se souviendrons pas de vous. Elle te permet de guérir le temps ! » Expliqua Remus.

-« Tu veux dire qu'on peut faire revenir mes parents ? » Demanda Harry avec espoir.

Le sourire de Remus disparu.

-« Non, mais il te permettra d'obtenir des réponses… mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

-« Nous vivons dans le danger Moony » Dit Sirius en souriant.

-« Sirius j'ai dit non-«

Mais avant que Remus ne puisse en dire plus, Sirius avait pris le guérisseur des mains d'Harry et le brisa au sol.

-« SIRIUS NON ! » Crièrent les trois autres.

Il y eu un bruit de mouvement, puis ils ont tous atterri sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ils étaient tous enchevêtrés incapable de bouger.

-« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça Sirius » Dit Remus donc la douleur dans les os et les muscles l'empêcher de crier, côté positif il était nez à nez avec une Nymphadora Tonks.

-« Oooh Remus, je sais que tu m'aime mais pas de si près ! » Dit Tonks avec amusement, sa vois était un ronronnement séducteur.

Remus rougit et se débattait pour se libérer de même que tous les autres.

Tonks à beaucoup aimé la réaction de Remus, et elle savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait aussi… Elle n'abandonnera jamais.

-« Sirius peux-tu déplacer ton pied il est dans mes côtes ? » Dit Harry avec douleur.

-« Harry si je pouvais, je » Dit Sirius qui commençait à être en colère.

Leur lutte fut arrêté quand ils virent un sorcier pointer sa baguette droit sur eux… Il avait des cheveux noirs débraillé, des lunettes et des yeux noisette… James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2: Qui diable êtes-vous

Voici le 2eme chapitre. Juste quelque infos à propos de l'histoire.

Nous sommes dans le 6eme année d'Harry, Sirius n'est pas mort au département des mystères et Harry est déja avec Ginny.

Pour les jeunes Sirius et Remus, leurs noms seront en gras.

Je vais essayé de mettre le chapitre 3 se week-end mais c'est pas sur.

DISCLAIMER: Rien n'est à moi même pas l'histoire qui est à SiriuslyLoopaDora.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Qui diable êtes-vous ?

_Ils virent un sorcier pointer sa baguette droit sur eux … Il avait des cheveux noirs débraillé, des lunettes et des yeux noisettes … James Potter_

-« Qui diable êtes-vous ? » Demanda James

-« Jamesie junior, c'est moi Padfoot, et regarde il y a Moony aussi » Dit Sirius, en essayant de montrer Remus qui été presque libre.

-« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Venez tous par ici Nous aimerions tous entendre cette histoire. » Déclara James en les poussant tous les quatre dans la cuisine.

Quand ils y sont arrivés, tous les yeux étaient sur eux. Les plus notables sont les yeux verts en forme d'amande de Lily Potter. Les pensées d'Harry étaient confuses. Oh mon dieu, ils avaient vraiment remonté le temps ! Il pouvait voir ses parents, leur poser des tas de questions et il aurait les réponses qu'il cherché. Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un jeune **Sirius** qui demanda

-« Qui diable êtes-vous ? » Il avait répété la question de James avec beaucoup plus de confusion… « Et pourquoi tu me ressemble ? » Dit-il en agitant la main vers le Sirius plus âgé.

-« Je te ressemble parce que je suis toi, juste que je viens du futur » Dit Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

-« C'est des conne-« Commença **Sirius** mais il fut coupé par un regard sévère de Lily qui tenait le petit Harry dans ses bras.

-« Donne lui une chance de s'expliquer, si c'est effectivement toi, je sais que ta durée de tension est courte et tu vas exploser » les aida Lily.

« Dieu merci pour sa nature compréhensive » pensa Remus.

-« Ok, nous allons vous donner une chance de nous le prouver, dites une chose que nous savons » les défia James

Sirius fut le premier à se lever, il regarda directement les Maraudeurs et dit « Mon nom est Sirius Black, comme vous le savez tous, je me suis enfui de la maison quand j'avais 16 ans, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que ce soir-là j'avais tellement bu que le bus de nuit est passé à côté de moi, j'ai dû courir pour le rattraper et j'ai commencé à peloter une fille à l'arrière du bus » **Sirius** était sans voix, il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il avait peloté une fille à l'arrière de l'autobus de nuit parce qu'il avait découvert plus tard que cette femme était le professeur de DCFM pour l'année suivante.

-« Il a dit la vérité … J'ai fait ça » Dit-il enfin, sa voix devenant soudainement rauque.

Tonks était la prochaine à passer.

-« Hey je suis Tonks, la fille d'Andromeda et de Ted Tonks. Et quand j'avais 6 ans, vous trois » elle montra **Remus, Sirius **et James « vous me gardiez et je vous déguiser en fée princesse… Je pense que j'ai encore la photo quelque part » Sourit-elle.

Tous les trois rougirent et toute la salle éclata de rire.

-« Ok, nous vous croyons » Dit finalement **Remus** une fois que tout le monde c'était calmé.

Tonks poussa Remus à se lever avant son tour et il soupira.

-« Je suis Remus Lupin, et je sais que vous pensez tous que je suis l'espion de Voldemort » La salle se tut et le regarda

-« Quoi ! C'est vrai ? » Demanda **Remus**

Tous les membres de l'ordre baissèrent les yeux et hochèrent la tête silencieusement, même Dumbledore avait perdu l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Comment ont-ils pu penser que Remus Lupin, la personne la plus fidèle au monde, les trahirai ?

On pouvait voir dans ses yeux que **Remus** était blessé. Même ses meilleurs amis pensaient qu'il était le traitre.

Sirius intervenu « Nous savons maintenant qui est le véritable traitre… et je suis désolé Remus, désolé je croyais que c'était toi. J'aurais souhaité te croire plus tôt. » Les yeux de Sirius était brillant « Nous avons réalisé que trop tard ».

Lily se leva de sa chaise, mit dans les bras de James, bébé Harry et tira **Remus** dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, elle murmura combien elle était désolé, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage.

-« C'est bon, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez tous pensé que c'était moi … être un loup-garou ».

-« Noooooooon ! » **Remus** fut coupé par tout le monde qui hurler, ils criaient tous des choses aléatoires, en disant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cela.

**Sirius** obtenu finalement le calme et dit « Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça Moony du tout, je savais que ce n'était pas moi James ne voulait pas se suicider, Peter … Oh non, Peter le petit rat, je pensais qu'il serait trop effrayé pour rejoindre Voldemort. C'est pourquoi nous avons tous cru que c'était toi Moony. »

Remus et Sirius ont commencé à éclater de rire, tout le monde, même Tonks et Harry leur jetèrent un regard confus…

Essuyant une larme Sirius dit finalement « Tu as dit exactement la même chose dans notre temps sauf que tu étreignais Tonks au lieu de Lily.

Remus rougit et arrêta de rire entièrement. Ce qui fait rire l'ordre à nouveau et le faire devenir encore plus rouge.

-« D'accord, nous vous croyons, vous venez du futur, personne ne savait ça sur nous à part nous-même et nous voulions essayer de jamais le dire » dit James

-« Oh tu n'as pas besoin, j'ai travaillé par moi-même » Dit Remus en se souvenant de la nuit dans la cabane hurlante.

Nous avons besoin de finir les présentations, sinon nous allons perdre le fil, tous le temps que vous êtes ici.

Harry se leva et dit dans une voix qu'il voulait décontracter « Je suis Harry Potter ». La salle se tut de nouveau, cette fois-ci c'était un silence de mort. On pourrait dire qu'on entendait les mouches voler.

-« Eh bien on aurait du savoir, tu es le double de ton père » Dit McGonagall avec un sourire sur son visage « Sauf que tu as … »

Harry l'interrompu en disant « Les yeux de ta mère … bon sang si j'avais eu un gallion à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'a dit ça, je serais millionnaire ! »

Toute la salle rit de cette déclaration.

-« Qui est ta petite amie, tu es obligé d'en avoir une ? » Demanda **Sirius** avec un sourire niais sur son visage.

Tout le monde gémit mais Harry rougit et hocha la tête. Il dit assez maladroitement 'Ginny Weasley'. Les gens commencèrent à applaudir.

**Sirius **que la voix couvrait les applaudissements dit « tout comme son père… craque toujours pour des rousses »

Tout le monde se mit rire.

Cette nuit-là, les maraudeurs du passé, Remus, Lily, Sirius, Tonks et Harry étaient tous assis à la table en train de parler.

-« Comment Queudver pourrait nous faire ça … Il est notre ami » Murmura Lily.

La question n'était pas destiner à être répondu mais Sirius répondit quand même.

-« Parce que tout ce qu'il veut faire, c'est de sauver son propre derrière » Il grogna, hochant la tête avec accord.

Ils ont continué à parler le reste de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Peter Pettigrew marché avec ses cheveux légèrement humides à cause de la pluie à l'extérieur.

-"Qu'ai-je manqué"

* * *

Voilà à ce week-end et laissez moi une petite review pour savoir ce que vous pensez. Ça fait toujours plaisir!


	3. Chapter 3: L'étrange histoire de Peter

Voici le 3eme Chapitre!

DISCLAIMER: Comme toujours rien n'ai a moi. Les personnage sont a JKR et l'histoire est a SiriuslyLoopaDora.

Je voudrais remercier Marinou et elo-didie qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review alors un grand merci et j'espère que vous m'en laisserais d'autres!

Bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir même si elle est très courte!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'étrange histoire de Peter Pettigrew.

_Peter Pettigrew marché avec ses cheveux légèrement humide à cause de la pluie à l'extérieur._

_-« Qu'ai-je manqué ? »_

-« Qu'as-tu manqué ? » Répéta** Sirius**, sa voix était au bord de la folie.

-« Oui c'est ce que j'ai demandé » Dit Peter très lentement, comme si il parlait à un enfant. Il regarda autour de la salle et remarqua finalement les quatre nouveaux arrivants.

-« Et qui sont-ils ? Ils ressemblent à vos jumeaux plus âgés » Il demanda en regardant** Remus** et** Sirius** et leur eux plus âgés.

-« Puis-je te présenter Remus Lupin et Sirius Black du futur, avec mon fils adolescent Harry Potter et enfin et surtout la petite cousine de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks. » Présenta Lily tous en criant sur Peter.

Peter regarda le quatuor…

-« Ils nous ont aussi quelques informations sur l'avenir » poursuivi Lily.

Peter desserra le col de sa chemise qui était maintenant trop serré. « Quel genre d'informations ? »

James fut le premier à répondre, en gardant sa voix calme il dit : « Oh pas grand-chose… Moony est devenu professeur pendant un an, Padfoot vit désormais au Square Grimmaud, tu es la raison pour laquelle mon fils adolescent est un orphelin parce que tu nous as vendu à Voldemort. »

Ils regardaient tous Peter avec le regard le plus haineux. Peter avait tressailli en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ils ont tous grimacé. Enfin retrouvant sa voix Peter sourit timidement et se tourna vers Remus et dit : « Félicitation pour être devenu professeur Moony. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Sirius, il se jeta sur Peter le faisant tomber au sol, tandis que les autres regardaient juste. Sirius frappait en lui criant qu'il avait été enfermé pendant 12 ans : « A CAUSE DE TOI MES MEILLEURS AMIS SONT MORTS… A CAUSE DE TOI J'AI PASSE 12 ANS A AZKABAN… A CAUSE DE TOI HARRY EST ORPHELIN » les cris continuait, lui disant que Remus était seul pendant 12 ans sans argent et avec les pleines lunes. A chaque phrase, il donnait des coups de plus en plus forts.

Enfin, **Remus **et Lily ont eu la décence de retirer Sirius du corps ensanglanté de Peter Pettigrew.

« Eh bien, » commença** Remus **« As-tu quelque chose à dire pour te défendre »

-« Je suis désolé… Je ne suis pas courageux comme vous tous. Le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres est grand, c'est trop, nous ne pourrons jamais gagner si nous nous opposons au côté obscur. Je suis donc allé à lui pour que je lui donne des renseignements pour une année… Rien de grand, juste des trucs sur les membres de l'ordre… Je suis tellement désolé, ça ne signifie pas que je veuille que tu meurs ! » Peter gémit… Ses yeux montraient une véritable honnêteté, Peter ne voulait pas que James meurt.

-« Part » exigea James.

-« Quoi ? » gémit Peter.

-« Part, et ne revient pas tant que t'es priorités n'auront pas changé » exigea de nouveau James.

Peter se précipita hors de la pièce et aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent la porte de fermer.

Tonks fut la première à parler « Ce petit rat. Il faut souffrir tout le monde et il avait le culot de venir avec cette histoire triste pourri » Les mots n'avaient pas d'importance à ses yeux, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité sur la façon dont il était désolé, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Cet homme était la raison pour laquelle Remus avait dû passer 12 années seul et une autre année où tout le monde pensaient qu'il était le traitre.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, mais il ne croyait pas vraiment ses mots. Peter était un grand menteur, personne ne pouvait le nier, mais le regard qu'il avait sur son visage prouvé qu'il disait la vérité.

Harry se sentait malade, il s'est rapidement excusé et il a couru dans sa chambre, qui lui avait été désigné plus tôt ce jour-là. Ce que Pettigrew avait dit trotter dans son esprit, combien il était désolé, combien il croyait que Voldemort allait gagner, sa peur. Il disait toute la vérité. Il l'a rendu malade. Harry voulait croire que Peter était un bon à rien, il avait trahi ses parents sachant qu'ils finiraient par se faire tuer et qu'Harry allait devenir orphelin. Mais ce Peter n'a jamais voulu de ça.

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues, par un léger coup à la porte et Tonks entra dans la chambre. Ses long cheveux rose avaient l'air un peu plus en désordre que d'habitude, comme si elle avait couru les mains dans les poches. Il s'assit sur son lit de sorte que Tonks pouvait s'assoir au pied.

-« Tu tiens le coup ? » La voix de Tonks était plus douce que d'habitude.

-« Je vais bien » Menti Harry.

-« Nous, tu ne vas pas … c'est ce que Peter a dit ? » On ne pouvait mentir à Tonks, elle était en formation d'Auror, elle pouvait dire qui mentait et ce n'était pas facile.

Harry soupira « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, ou ce qu'il est, mais c'est surtout la façon dont il l'a dit… Il l'a dit avec tant d'honnêteté… Il n'aurait pas menti. »

Tonks le regarda « Je sais… Je mentais avant. Il n'y avait aucuns traits pour montrer qu'il mentait… Il était vraiment désolé. »

Harry ne dit rien, tout cela était trop pour lui. Il regrettait d'être venu ici maintenant, ces réponses n'étaient pas celle qu'il voulait.

-« Sur une note plus positive, comment se porte Remus jeune et plus âgés » Tonks agita ses sourcils.

-« Quoi ? Tu aimes Remus ? » S'exclama Harry.

Tonks hocha la tête avec fierté, pour elle, c'était rien de honteux. Cette conversation avec sorti Peter de l'esprit d'Harry.

Pendant ce temps…

-« Pourquoi vous m'avez empêché de continuer ? » demanda Sirius à **Remus,** il appréciait sa vengeance. »

-« Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais montrer à Harry un bon exemple... Tu aurais pu le manipulé un peu au lieu de lui fonçais dessus comme une personne folle. » dit **Remus **« Certes, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ».

**Sirius** se moquait « Il l'aurait du voir venir »

Remus les regarda tous, il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse que Peter avait donné, ça mène à d'autres questions. Il avait dû briser cette bagarre c'était trop pour lui « Sirius, je suis d'accord avec mon moi jeune sur le fait que tu n'as pas bien gérer ça. Nous n'avons pas eu de réponses, le guérisseur de temps nous as renvoyer jusqu'à que nous obtenons toutes nos réponses ou bien pour faire des choses qui n'affecteront pas l'avenir. Nous allons apprendre un tas de choses que nous n'allons pas aimer, mais on peut pas faire blesser tous les gens qui nous donnerons cette information ».

Sirius le regarda, rougit puis hocha la tête. IL y avait un silence inconfortable entre eux jusqu'à que Sirius le casse comme toujours « Que faisons-nous demain ?»

Même les plus jeune Remus et Sirius sourirent « Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai été un peu faible sur mes bombes de fumier et Snivellus demande juste à être une farce. » sourit **Sirius**.

Pendant ce temps de nouveau...

- « Je ne peux pas croire que Peter allait nous faire ça » soupira Lily. Elle se pencha sur le lit et donna un baiser sur le front de son fils de 6 mois. Il va passer par tellement d'épreuves. Elle regarda son fils un moment, il avait l'air si insouciant comme un enfant devrait être.

- « Nous sommes des meilleurs amis depuis 7 ans, tu c'est ce qui me dégoûte le plus, c'est que 1) c'est celui qui a fait croire a tous le monde que Remus était le traître et 2) il a réellement dit la vérité quand il s'excusait » Dit James avec un froncement de sourcils marquant c'est beaux traits.

- « Au moins, il est désolé. Ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu être heureux de ce qu'il va faire à l'avenir » dit Lily motivée.

- « On peut difficilement appeler ça l'avenir... Lily nous mourons dans 9 mois. »

- « Oui, mais nous mourons pour la bonne cause, les 13 années sans Voldemort en valait la peine. Notre fils va le vaincre... nous étions des victimes » Dit Lily bravement. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, même si elle n'aime pas le fait qu'Harry vit chez sa sœur, mais tous cela en valait la peine.

James pris Lily dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne. « Je t'aime »murmura t-il.

Lily lui sourit « Je t'aime aussi ».

Je meurt en savant mon fils parfait et toi, à mes yeux c'est la meilleur façon de mourir... En vous protégeant tout les 2 ».

* * *

Et voila un autre chapitre!

Petite précision dans l'histoire original il y a 11 chapitres et elle est terminé.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le chapitre 4 car je vais me consacrer à mon autre hsitoire. Si vous voulez la lire c'est un crossover Charmed/Harry Potter et le titre c'est une nouvelle famille.


End file.
